This invention is related to tool holders for indexible cutting inserts, and more particularly to a tool holder having a shank mounted in a body with a plurality of removable inserts disposed such that when mounted on the tool post of a lathe, the user can move any of the inserts into a cutting engagement with the workpiece by rotating the shank.
Indexible inserts are commonly employed for metal forming operations. Indexible inserts have several cutting edges so that by repositioning the insert in a pocket in the tool holder, a series of cutting edges can be successively disposed in a cutting position. However, the insert must be removed from the pocket and replaced with another insert to provide a different cutting or finishing action. Thus, if a workpiece is to be successively cut with different inserts, such as a roughing insert, and then with a facing or finishing insert, either the insert must be replaced in the tool holder, or the tool holder and insert replaced with another tool holder.
Some multiple tool holders are known in the prior art such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,513,733 which issued to J. Anania, June 11, 1968; U.S. Pat. No. 3,498,163 which issued to J. L. Jeanneret, Mar. 3, 1970; and U.S. Pat. No, 3,670,608 which issued to Otto Marzy, June 20, 1972.